lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Run (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Reaper Run '''is a Finn Army level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Davis Finlay is having a normal day... but it will not stay this way! Build the Black and White Car, and drive to Roberto's Outpost. In a cut scene, a tornado sucks Finn in, and he ends up sending him into the void to participate in the most deadly game of all time: Grim Reaper Run. You will end up in a green metallic room, but exit speedily! In 1/4 of a minute, it will turn into lava! You will find a bridge ladder... but do not cross it! It will fracture and send you into a hole full of lava flows! Build the Shipwreck and you will be able to cross safely. In the next section, you will find moving crates with Finn's face! You have two options this time, though: run through and get killed, as the containers will slam into you and break, leaving no hazard when you come back to life, or you can remove them with the Physirevolver! You will find a bireme next, but it is exploding when you walk to it! Enter the Police Car again, and drive through; for whatever reason, it will not explode! Next up, some spots have hidden ray guns which will shoot you! Stealth through this trap. Go into Roberto's outpost to find Edwin, and two twins of Finn: neither are of any use, though! Also, look out for the tables; they will fly around and crush you to pieces. Just go through to the bathroom, where you will notice the toilets and urinals get sucked into a weird door. Go into the entrance; we assure you, it is NOT a trap. After that, you will end up next to Poop Lair, Storbert's altar. Go into the ingress, and try not to step on the hognuts (aka Finn Army grass); one step and you will be smashed between two walls of weeds! Go into Poop Lair and you will find that Storbert likes Finn much more than you may think; the entire floor is themed after him! But when you step on it, the shrine fractures and you are caught in deadly steam, so you will die, but when you respawn, walk around it. A wall with Finn on it: how dangerous can that be? It will slide into you, but you must trigger it fast, then use the Physirevolver to stop the wall. You will then find a platform with an image of Finn blowing; he is blowing xenon pressure. Just jump, step in as shortly as you can, and jump again to the next trap. Your next trial is to jump on two platforms over a chasm of magma, but stand on either the hamburger or cabbage one too long and you will be sent burning to a crispy crunchy death (the takeout will shatter, the fruit salad will fall)! You will an entrance with Finn's face, but it breaks your neck when you walk to it, so lift up the neck snapper with your Physirevolver and walk through intact. Enter the ingress, and you will find a maze with walls modeled after Finn's face and the standard green metal ones. In the labyrinth, you will find a cell of flames, but the fire will catch you, so ride the Ghost Ship through the flames. Just walk around the walls and fall in a windy trench. You will need to backtrack and get the neck breaker from the ingress and lay it down as a bridge. You will also find a hotplate you must jump over. You will find a couple of doppelgangers of Finn, they will shoot you, but you cannot kill them, as they are your clones: kill them, and you will be angelic, too! Time it right, and you will get past them. Hey, a crate with a swirl in the center! Jump over the container before it shuts you in. A giant statue of Finn will pee if you pass by in this next trap... well, he is actually throwing nerve gas, but whatever, just walk around the statue. Be careful at the next section: there are rotating plates above, you guessed it, molten rock. Take caution. In the next section, you will find explosive hamburgers, try to avoid those, too. You will also find a wall of Reveres: they will run at you and smash you to the screen if your timing is wrong, so be wary! Vast spatulas! Run quickly or you will get smashed! Go through the abyss of water, but look out for the gigantic bumblebees that will electrocute the water! At the end, Finn is awarded a vault of eternal everything, but not even that is enough of a reward for beating this difficulty fest! Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Finn Army Category:Finn Army Levels Category:Levels